Tradição
by Mila Sparrow
Summary: No antigo Japão, Saori tem que se deparar com um destino que pra ela é injusto. Se casar por alguém que não ama. Mas um rapaz ira ajuda-la a superar isso e juntos tentaram driblar esse destino. (Os personagens nao me pertencem e blablabla)
1. Default Chapter

**Tradição**

No antigo Japão, Saori tem que se deparar com um destino que pra ela é injusto. Se casar por alguém que não ama. Mas um rapaz ira ajuda-la a superar isso e juntos tentaram driblar esse destino.

_Parte 1 – Fuga_

As famílias mais ricas da região eram destinadas a se envolver com outras famílias ricas para dobrar sua fortuna. Saori fazia parte desse tipo de família. Assim como qualquer outra garota, ela era obrigada a casar apenas pelo o aumento do poder.

Saori completou 18 anos. Seus pais decidiram então casa-la, mas Saori não apoiava muito essa idéia.

"Filha. Nós temos que conversar" -Saori se aproximou do pai. Na sala vazia onde se encontravam ela se ajoelhou sobre a almofada enfrente ao pai e a mãe.

"Sim pai. O que houve?"

"Chegou a hora querida" –Falou a mãe calmamente com um leve sorriso

"Hora de que?"

"Casar"

"Como?" -Seu coração pareceu pular em direção a garganta. Manteve a calma de maneira mais possível.

"Filha, você sabe dos deveres"

"Sim pai, mas não pensei que seria tão cedo"

"Mas é. Agora que já sabe vá dormir. Amanha falaremos mais"

Saori lentamente se retirou. Ela imaginou todo seu futuro em flashes. Casaria com um homem totalmente insuportável. Seria obrigada a ter filhos e se tornaria uma mera dona-de-casa. Aquilo para ela seria a ida ao próprio inferno.

Saori sabia de suas obrigações, mas isso não mudaria sua opinião em fugir dessa sentença. Durante a noite escreveu um breve bilhete. Pegou algumas roupas e foi em direção ao quarto dos pais. Lá, colocou o envelope sobre a pequena mesa.

"Sentirei saudades" –Sussurrou perto dos pais. "Por mais que os ame, não posso viver que nem a senhora minha mãe, isso seria me condenar a morte eterna".

O dia amanheceu, Saori no momento estava horas longe de casa. Sabia que seus pais deviam estar furiosos no momento, mas não iria desistir. Kamira, sua mãe nesse mesmo momento chorava aflita

"Ela foi embora. Faça algo"

"Já fiz. Todos foram atrás dela. Só podemos esperar. Ela não devia ter feito isso"

"Eu a entendo, por mais que esteja errada eu sei o que sente, afinal eu sofri isso também, a única diferença é que eu me contentei. Fico feliz porque agora estou ao seu lado. Eu me lembro quando fugi. Passei os quatro piores dias de minha vida"

"Mas ela terá que se contentar. O que ela escreveu no bilhete?"

"Pai, Mãe. Peço desculpas mas não posso seguir esse destino. Sinto muito" –Kamira leu ofegante nos intervalos de seus soluços do tanto que chorou.

Saori andava lentamente. Cada passo para ela significava a plena liberdade. Distraída com a beleza da região acabou esbarrando em algo, ouvindo um grito furioso vindo do chão.

"O que tem na cabeça? Não me viu por acaso?" –Falou o rapaz extremamente furioso com a situação.

"Desculpe-me. Não o vi. Não sabia que tinha tanta força" –Disse rindo e ajudando o rapaz a se levantar. O rapaz a olhou como se fosse um rato de laboratório. A beleza da moça o encantou de imediato. Os longos cabelos presos por um pedaço de madeira. Um kimono belo que acentuava sua cintura fina. Saori também não pode deixar de reparar nele. A blusa exibia o corpo suado e bem modelado (pensa no Brad Pitt, Usher, Orlando Bloom)

"Tudo bem. Eu também tava distraído. Você não acha meio perigoso anda por aí sozinha em plena manhã? Não é só a noite que tem roubos"

"Eu sei me cuida"

"Saori!" -Um os interrompeu com um grito que pode ser ouvido em toda vizinhança

"O que foi?"

"Volte pra casa"

"Você não manda em mim"

"Mas vou. Serei seu marido" -O rapaz alto muito bonito de olhos castanhos se alterou pela agressividade que sua noiva mostrava.

"Problema seu" –O rapaz que havia esbarrado em Saori percebendo a longa discussão que aquilo seria decidiu se retirar calmamente sem que percebessem sua ausência.

"Nosso. Agora vamos"

"Não Hiroshi!"

"Sim" –Hiroshi a agarrou pelo braço sem piedade e a arrastou para carruagem que se entrava no canto daquele bosque.

...CONTINUA

_Primeiro capitulo bem longo não? O que vocês acharam da história? Tem um bom futuro? Quero saber o que acham. E quero agradecer a moça que me ensinou a deixar rewies, muita gentileza sua e indelicadeza minha não lembrar seu nome, mas eu olho que no próximo capitulo eu digo._

_Bjus da Mila_


	2. Se conhecendo

Parte 2

"Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas, minha filha? Sabe que sua família depende desse casamento"

"Para que meu pai? Aumentar sua fortuna? O senhor já não tem o suficiente?"

"Não querida. Nós estamos falindo" Falou o pai com um to sério e triste, encerrando a discussão. "Vá para seu quarto"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saori estava cansada de chorar, passou à tarde derramando lágrimas. Mas não sabia na verdade por que chorava. Se era por causa do dinheiro, da sua liberdade, de seu futuro. Tudo para ela esta confuso.

Sua irmã mais nova Minu, observava toda a aflição da família. Ela não reclamava de seu destino, mas também não gostava dele. Se casar com Julio seria uma passagem gratuita para o inferno. Seu grande amor era Hiroshi. Saori roubou isso dela. Ela nunca perdoou a irmã por isso.

Ao longo dos dias Saori foi tentando se convencer de seu casamento. Não queria o mal da família, pobreza naquela época era a mesma coisa que a prisão, tudo se tornaria difícil. Preferia sacrificar sua vida pelo o bem estar da família.

Saori estava lendo um dos livros mais vendidos na época, era um amor secreto, alimentado pelo prazer e vingança. Saori não tinha esse amor, mas queria muito. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela mãe.

"Querida! Venha aqui"

"Já vou minha mãe" Sem nenhum animo foi andando lentamente até a sala principal.

"Filha, quero que conheça esse rapaz. Ele vai ensinar ao seu irmão artes marciais"

"Papai não fará isso?"

"Ele anda muito ocupado ultimamente. Não seja mal educada, cumprimente"

"Desculpe. Sou Saori Kido" Disse curvando-se delicadamente, deixando mechas de seus cabelos caírem sobre o rosto. O rapaz sentiu o tempo parar, viu em câmera lenta os cabelos roxos caírem, e os olhos delas aparecendo entre os fios. Uma beleza encantadora e penetrante.

"Seiya" Sorriu beijando a mão da moça e ao mesmo tempo com a cabeça iclinada a sua direção, fitando seus olhos. Saori mesmo tendo uma beleza invejável e muitos homens aos seus pés, ela nunca se interessou por algum e pretendia continuar assim. Não queria passar pelo o que sua mãe passou.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Taito, preste atenção. Você está errando na mesma parte"

"Mas..."

"...sem mais Taito. Sou seu mestre. Eu digo o certo e o errado." Disse Seiya ao irmão de Saori, com uma voz firme a autoritária.

"Desculpe mestre"

"Nunca demonstre fraqueza Taito. Você é um homem que deve transmitir segurança e liderança. É nisso que vão olhar em você no futuro. Vão querer ver o modelo de um homem perfeito"

Saori só observava a aula de longe. Encostada no pilar do lado de fora do grande palácio japonês. Ela sabia que não era a única a ter um futuro planejado pelos pais. Seu irmão Taito seria o próximo imperador, por isso, deveria aprender tudo com que seu pai sabia e se deparar com a dura vida de um líder.

Todos os dias, Saori observava Seiya treinar seu irmão. Todos os dias, ficava encostada no pilar ou sentando, lendo um livro e observando a mudança nas folhas da arvore, indicando a nova estação.

Taito começara a aprender a manejar uma espada. Igual a de um samurai com a intenção de não matar usava uma espada com lamina invertida. Taito em um descuidado gigantesco, executando um golpe soltou a espada que voou de suas mãos, perdendo então o controle.

Saori do nada sente uma brisa e algo cortando seu rosto. A espada passou ao seu lado detida pelo pilar de madeira. Seiya assustado saiu correndo para socorrê-la. Saori desmaiou.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

O médico mais experiente da cidade passou horas no quarto de Saori, junto aos seus pais. Taito e Seiya esperavam no lado de fora. O pequeno rapazinho se sentia triste pelo o que aconteceu.

"Foi minha culpa!" Taito não parava de chorar em pensar que algo poderia acontecer com sua irmã. Seiya não era um dos melhores em requisito consolação, mas fez de tudo.

"Taito, não foi sua culpa. Você está aprendendo a usar a espada. Erros acontecem"

"Mas...mas...algo assim, ela pode morrer!"

"Não seja tolo. Não foi tão grave. Tenho certeza"

"Absoluta?"

"Eu nunca menti pra você"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seiya e Taito que esperavam do lado de fora passaram horas na espera de uma noticia. Taito não agüentou e adormeceu no colo de Seiya. Após alguns minutos Seiya viu os pais saindo com o medico. Ele lentamente tirou Taito de seu colo sem que ele acordasse e decidiu falar com o imperador.

"Senhor. Como ela está?"

"Está tudo bem, foi apenas o susto."

"Que bom. Com licença" Seiya em sinal de respeito curvou-se e virou indo em direção ao quintal.

"Seiya"

"Sim senhor"

"Não deixe Saori assistir os treinos. Não quero que isso volte a acontecer"

"Como o senhor preferir. Com licença."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No dia seguinte, Saori não parava de reclamar das manhas de sua mãe.

"Ta tudo bem mãe. Eu já posso sair do quarto! Foi só um arranhão no rosto"

"Mas você desmaiou..."

"...de susto. Nada mais. Posso sair agora?"

"Vá...minha ordem não lhe faria diferença alguma"

"Não fale assim"

"Tudo para você não está bom minha filha!" Falou a mae com um tom manhoso

"Não mamãe! Eu vou me casar com Hiroshi, estou seguindo as ordens"

"Depois de muitas brigas..."

"...que me fizeram entender. Posso ir agora?"

"Pode"

Saori saiu em direção ao jardim, como sempre fazia, pegou um livro e se sentou ao lado do pilar, assistindo o treino de seu irmão, mas desta vez foi interrompida por Seiya.

"Senhorita. Seu pai me pediu para não deixa-la ver o treino"

"Por que?" Falou com uma cara assustada e indignada

"Pelo o que aconteceu ontem. Ele acha perigoso"

"O que ele acha não me importa"

"Senhorita..."

"É Saori primeiramente e eu vou ficar aqui sim!"

Seiya percebendo a teimosia de Saori decidiu agir. Mesmo parecendo errado, no momento era a única opção. Seiya a pegou no colo e a levou ate seu quarto

"Me larga! Agora! Para!"

"Me desculpe, mas ordens são ordens" Antes que Saori pudesse responder Seiya fechou a porta do quarto e saiu rindo da situação. "Teimosa viu..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para Saori aquele momento foi o primeiro em que ela se sentiu confortável com um rapaz. Apesar de não conversarem muito, Seiya era muito atencioso e divertido. Ao contrário de Hiroshi que só desejava o próprio bem.

"Saori? Ta aí?"

"Quem é?" Disse ao alto tentando descobrir quem estava entrando no quarto sem sua permissão.

"Hiroshi"

"Ah..." Falou um grande desanimo "O que você quer?"

"Falar com você"

"Falar o que?"

"Ah...saber como andam as coisas..."

"...nosso casamento é daqui 3 semanas, enquanto isso nós não estamos casados, ou seja, não te devo nenhuma satisfação!" Aborrecida ela se virou indo em direção ao banheiro.

"Saori, não me trate desse jeito."

"Por que?"

"Você é minha noiva"

"Porque meus pais querem! Por mim eu nunca olharia pra essa sua cara!" Fechou a porta com tanta força que os pássaros voaram de susto. Hiroshi enfurecido empurrou a porta com toda a força e a pegou pelo braço. Saori gemeu de dor.

"Me larga!"

"Não! Agora você vai me escutar. Eu vim aqui para passarmos a noite juntos, como verdadeiros casados..."

"...mas nós não estamos casados!"

"Estamos sim! Já tenho todos os papeis comprovando, só falta casar na igreja!" Saori parou. Seus pais nunca a contaram desse fato. Ficou imóvel.

"Você esta mentindo! Impossível! Sai daqui! Eu te odeio!"

Seiya estava passando pelos corredores do palácio e escutou gritos de Saori. Assustado, decidiu verificar o que estava acontecendo

"Senhorita Saori?" Bateu na porta levemente chamando pelo seu nome. Ninguém respondeu. Decidiu então entrar. Deu passos lentos procurando por Saori. A encontrou vermelha, provavelmente de tanto chorar. Hiroshi a segurava forte pelo braço. "Está tudo bem Saori?" Saori se soltou de Hiroshi indo para trás de Seiya.

"Esse homem... tentou me machucar"

"Senhor, acho que é melhor o senhor partir"

"Eu? Eu sou o esposo dela. Você que tem que sair"

"É verdade Senhorita?"

"Não! Não é! Saia daqui!" Seiya olhou para Hiroshi que resolveu sair.

"Saori...temos muito que conversar" Falou em seu ouvido, sendo interrompido por Seiya que entrou na frente de Saori. Seiya percebendo o nervosismo de Saori buscou um copo d'água.

"Está tudo bem? Quem é ele?"

"Meu marido" Falou sem entusiasmo algum.

"mas..."

"...eu sei."

_Demoro...mto mto mto mas chegou_

_Semana de provas é um horror, mil perdoes pela demora, esse capitulo eu achei bom vai...Espero que gostem_

_Beijos da Mila_


End file.
